The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly, to correlation of transcribed text with corresponding audio.
Transcription services are often used to convert audio communications into text. This may be used, for example, at call centers to document customer service issues, for medical or legal transcription, or for users that do not have the time to listen to voice mail messages and would rather read through the messages.
Speech recognition software may be used to transcribe audio, however, the quality is often not at an acceptable level. Another option is to send an audio file to a transcription service at which a transcriber listens to the audio and provides a transcription. The quality for human transcription is generally better than computer generated transcription. A drawback with human generated transcription is that if the user wants to compare specific text in the transcription with the audio, there is no easy way for the user to identify the location of the text in the audio.